


Acceptance

by AchievementHunterCheryl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/pseuds/AchievementHunterCheryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While living in the Sorta Malicious Madhouse, Cheryl has a run in with the King. And it doesn't go the way that she thinks it will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My friend Tabi, she wrote a fantastic story about life in the SortaMalicious Madhouse. Well, here’s my entry. You can find it bookmarked on my page, somewhere. And, so this is my entry. She’s okay with me piggybacking her story. Tabi, thank you. Now, on with the show. Also, the ASMR of my name…actually happened. <3

Living in the Sorta Malicious Madhouse always had its excitement and chaos. It has its emotions and fears. We’re all living together under one roof with our ‘moderators’, the people who keep us in line while our leader is doing business elsewhere. To be fair, without the mods, we’d probably all be left in a constant state of chaos.

 

And if you knew me, you knew how much chaos scared me.

 

Here it is. 3am. And I can’t sleep. Those that know me know two things about me. One, I’m a worry wart. I worry about everyone. Even our leader. And two. I’m bound to raging bouts of insomnia. I’m usually caught wandering about the house by one of the mods, and promptly escorted back to my room.

 

Tonight was one of the raging insomnia nights.

 

I’d made a promise to myself to not leave my room. I knew our leader was back safely in the house, and I knew he’d be upset with me if he found me where I wasn’t supposed to be. I had a book in my hand, and I was content for just a few minutes…until I’d gotten hungry. I walked to my door, book in hand and opened it, peeking out. I shrugged and closed the door quietly behind me and headed towards the kitchen.

 

I knew the leader had a box of Fruit Loops stashed away in the farthest cabinet. For a grown man, his cereal choice was A plus. I’d just hoped he wouldn’t catch me eating his cereal. As I flipped the switch in the kitchen, I headed towards the cabinet and quietly made my cereal. I sat down at the table and flipped open my book _‘The Complete Works of Jane Austen’_ to the story I was reading, which just happened to be _‘Sense and Sensibility’._ I’d gotten so lost in the story of Edward and Elinor’s complicated romance when I’d heard a throat clear.

 

I looked up into the ice blue eyes of our leader. And that’s when I knew I was in trouble. He watched me momentarily and then walked over to get his bowl and the cereal. He never took his eyes off of me and that’s when I held my breath. He sat down across from me and chuckled.

 

“Come on Cheryl, you’re usually a lot more chattier than this.”

 

“It’s not every day I get busted by you, Ryan. Especially since I’m out of bed after hours, and I’m eating your cereal.”

 

“It is pretty delicious cereal.”

 

Ryan said, grabbing my book and looking at the title. He opened it to the page where I’d marked and briefly scanned it before closing it. He pushed my book aside and smiled softly. I watched as he smiled and I felt suddenly at ease.

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“I thought you were with Tabitha.”

 

Ryan said, sighing. He’d said my best friend’s name with playful venom, and I had to giggle. I knew that he was trying to get me to focus, because that was another part of me, my scatterbrain. I nodded and took another spoonful, swallowing before speaking.

 

“Tabi drifted off shortly after you yelled at her over the phone. I didn’t want to distract her, so I split back to my room. Laid in bed and realized I couldn’t sleep. I’m a pain in the ass to the mods, so I’d made a vow to stay in and read, in case someone came and stumbled upon me. But then I got hungry. I also knew that if I cooked, it would alert everyone, and I didn’t want to do that either.”

 

“So you stole my cereal?”

 

“Borrowed, Ry. With the complete and soul intention of giving it back. That is the definition of borrowing.”

 

“Borrowing is asking first. You didn’t ask.”

 

I laughed and looked him in the eyes, and held up my hand to my heart. It was then that I smiled and held his gaze as he smiled back at me.

 

“Oh fearless leader, I’m so sorry to have stolen your cereal. Please, spare me punishment by allowing me to have some of this delicious treat.”

 

Ryan waved his hand at me, and I giggled. He was dismissing my ‘Fearless leader’ bit, and I knew I was in the clear. He ate some more of his cereal and then pushed his bowl aside, wanting to talk with me. I pushed my cereal bowl aside and looked at him.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll share. And also, I’m aware of your insomnia. I thought we’ve tried ways of making sure you slept properly, without medical intervention.”

 

“You tried hypnotism, and no offense to your wonderful mod team, because they are amazing, but it didn’t work. I just…don’t know what to do, Ry.”

 

Ryan clasped his hands momentarily and looked away. He turned his head back to me a few minutes later, and he was grinning. He stood up and motioned to me to follow him. I grabbed my book and followed him back upstairs to my room. I opened the door and stepped in. He pointed to my bed, and I got into it. He pulled a chair over to my bedside and looked at me.

 

“ASMR.”

 

“I’m aware of it. I’ve never tried it.”

 

“Well tonight, we are. Are you all settled? Comfy?”

 

“Yes Ryan, I just want to sleep.”

 

Ryan chuckled and that’s when he did it. He started mumbling to himself. He started raising his voice and that’s when his voice didn’t go above a whisper. I listened to his voice, and that’s when I’d realized what he was saying. It was my name.

 

“Cheryl. Cheryl. Cheryl. Cheryl. Cheryl Cheryl Cheryl. Cheryl. Cheryl. Cheryl. Cheryl. Cheryl.”

 

I felt my eyes get heavy, and I’d suddenly felt sleepy. Ryan kept repeating himself until I mumbled at him.

 

“I’m sleepy, Ry. Go away.”

 

Ryan chuckled and pulled the blanket up over me and stroked my hair softly. I’d seen him this attentive to other members of the Madhouse, I’d never experienced it myself. Only heard about it. I smiled in my sleep and woke up to a note, a bowl of cereal and my iPod laying on my bedside table.

 

_“Cheryl,_

 

_I took the liberty of putting the ASMR on your iPod. I also looked up a bunch of the bands on you iPod and I have to say I’m impressed. Please never hesitate to come ask me for help. That’s what we’re here for. To help each other, to nurture each other, to support each other. I also put the audio versions of all seven books from your collection on there as well._

 

_I’m not always a Mad King. Never hesitate to ask me for help._

 

_Your Loyal King,_

_Ryan.”_

 

I smiled and I knew that Ryan was being nice. I knew now to not be afraid. And that was the only thing I’d wanted. Acceptance. And I’d finally gotten it.


End file.
